Gangs in GTA V: CC
In GTA IV, there was a major lack in gang presence. In Grand Theft Auto V: Carcer City, gangs have a large presence in most of Carcer City. Gangs can be seen getting into bloody gunfights with one another, tagging turf, and selling drugs. 'Southside Saints (African American, White)' Out of all the four boroughs, Concord has only a few gangs. The Southside Saints are one of them. Being around since the 1970's, the Southside Saints was the second gang to be formed in Concord. The Southside Saints are notoriously dangerous. The Southside Saints have contact with a few of the gangs in Carcer City, but their only true allies are Da 5 Familes. Crimes: *Murder *Rape *Vandalism *Racketeering *Extortion *Drug Trade Territory: *Southside (Concord) *Ravenwood (Concord) 'Glenshaw Heights Posse (African American, White)' The main rivals of the Saints. The Glenshaw Heights Posse are the more powerful of the two gangs and is by far more dangerous. The GHP, as it is mostly called, is heavily in dealing drugs. They also have involvement in bootleging and are known run a small rackettering operation. Crimes: *Murder *Racketeering *Extortion *Bootlegging *Drug Dealing (Crack Cocaine) Territory: *Glenshaw Heights (Concord) 'Da Five Families (African American, White and Puerto Rican)' The Most powerful of Carcer City's street gangs and by far the largest with around 1000 members. Da 5 Families is composed of five different sets which are also reffered to as "Families": three located in Portland and the other two in West Carcer. Da Five Families have been around since the early 1970's and have maintained a strong influence on their territories. Da 5 Families are a force to be reckoned with and are known to have connections with some of the other gangs in Carcer City. Crimes: *Murder *Racketeering *Extortion *Bootlegging *Drug Dealing (Crack Cocaine) Territory: *Pondunk (Portland) *Westworth (West Carcer) *Northcord (Portland) *Cottonmouth (West Carcer) *Darkwoods (West Carcer) 'E.S.R - East Side Ryders (African American)' The E.S.R is by far the most powerful gang in Carcer City. Heavily linked to Carcer City's drug industry and have experience in making and selling Crystal Meth, which their rivals (Da 5 Families) lack. They are known to drive customized Landstalkers and Virgeros which have been painted in their gang's color: Dark Blue. The exact number of how many E.S.R members there are is unknown as of 1996, but is estimated that there are many. They operate in all three boroughs and are known to be operate not just in Carcer City, but Alderney City, Loso Santos and parts of Liberty City. Crimes: *Extortion *Racketeering *Prostitution *Drug Dealing (Crack, Cocaine, Marijuana, Crystal Meth) *Drug Manufacture (Crystal Meth) Territory: *Leesville (Concord) *Wenthrop (Portland) *Fort Carson (Portland) *Arbiter (West Carcer) *Smiths Hill (West Carcer) 'Los Innocentz (Latino)' Los Innocentz are a gang of demented Latino goths. While mostly young, they are a force to be reckoned with as they are brutal fighters and are not affraid to die. Los Innocentz are notorious for selling the hallucenogenic drugs; Acid/LSD and Esctacy (they also sell OTCs). They have an intense hatred and rivlary with The Jury which has been ongoing since the 1980's. Known to host raves throughout the Carcer City area. Will also sell Ecstasy during these events. Crimes: *Murder *Racketeering *Extortion *Drug Dealing (Acid/LSD, Ecstasy, OTCs) Territory: *Los Albos (West Carcer) *East Los Albos (West Carcer) *Carcer Mark (West Carcer) 'The Jury (White)' The Jury. Perhaps the strangest gangs Carcer City has ever seen. These depressed, vintage-goalie mask wearing 18-22 year old misfits roam the dark Carcer streets in the night, looking out for potentional rival gang members and anyone who threatens them. They are extremely good with melee weapons and can take a beating for the most part and are known to use ambush tatics on their enemies. Crimes: *Murder *Robbery *Extortion *Drug Dealing (Ectasy, OTCs) *Arms Dealing Territory: *Lost Paradise (West Carcer) 'Carcer Boyz (Cambodian)' A gang made up of young Cambodian immigrants. The Carcer Boyz are extremly dangerous and are a force to be reckoned with. Their main allies are the E.S.R. Crimes: *Robbery *Extortion *Drug Dealing (Marijuana) Territory: *Port Lauderdale (West Carcer) 'Joker's Wild (German American)' Originally starting out like any other gang, but their addiction to Ampthetimines has made them into psychopths and has also made them incredibly violent and desperate. The Jokers have been reduced to robberies and working as muscles for much more powerful gangs and criminals. They are based on a gang that originally was to appear in Manhunt called The Clowns. Their members can be indefitied by their shaved heads and blue demin jackets with their logo on the back (a sinister looking joker). Crimes: *Murder *Drug Dealing (Crystal Meth) *Robbery Territory: *Westside (West Carcer) 'Neo-Nazis (White)' The term-Neo-Nazis is used to describe two different gangs: Skinz-Racist, homophobic, and all out hateful. The Skinz are a group of Neo-Nazi skinheads who are hated by every other gang in Carcer City, with the exception of their allies, the White Crusaders. The Skinz are known to be very, very agrassive. White Crusaders MC-A Neo-Nazi biker gang. The White Crusaders are the weakest of the four biker gangs in Carcer City. The White Crusaders are the only allies of the Skinz and so the two gangs tend to hang around each other and will often work together. While the other three biker gangs hate each other with a passion, they hate the White Crusaders more than each other. Crimes: *Murder *Vandalism *Drug Dealing (Heroin, Crystal Meth) Territory: *Denton's Junkyard (West Carcer) 'Lucky Clovers (Irish American)' An alliance of Irish and Irish-American street thugs. They have been around since the late 1910's and at the time, where the most powerful gang in Carcer City. During the time of Prohibition in the United States, the Lucky Clovers were in their prime, selling booze illegally on a daily basis. Since then, their size has decreased. They are are a tough bunch and are well known for gun running and extortion. Crimes: *Arms Dealing *Drug Dealing (Heroin) *Illegal Alchol Manufacture *Extortion Territory: *New Dublin (Portland) 'Verdecis Crime Family (Italian American)' The Verdecis. A small sized Italian-American crime syndicate. Since the 1920's, they have been involved in a bloody feud with the Lucky Clovers and seem to be holding out against their enemies, however they seem to show no chances of ever growing and increasing. Crimes: *Drug Dealing (Cocaine, Heroine) *Money Laundering *Extortion Territory: *Lebanio (Portland) 'Triads (Chinese, Chinese American)' Also known as the Chinese Mafia. The Triads are responsible for the most of the Heroin in Carcer City. While they are powerful and large, they prefer to stick to themselves and often try to avoid conflict with other groups. They also seem to involved in Arms Smuggling. Crimes: *Murder *Drug Dealing (Heroin) *Drug Smuggling *Arms Smuggling *Rackettering *Extorion *Loan Sharking Territory: *Little Asia (Portland) 'Albanian Mafia (Albanian)' During the 1990's, a wave of Russian and Eastern-European crime syndacates made their way to the United States. The Albanian Mafia is one of these organizations. They are heavily involved with Human Traficking. They are a dangerous group and are not affraid to attack anyone who gets in their way. Crimes: *Human Trafficking *Prostitution *Drug Dealing (Marijuana) *Loan Sharking Territory: *South Port (West Carer) 'Chekoven Family (Russian)' Like the Albanian Mafia, the Chekoven Family Bravata has only been in Carcer City. Despite this, the Chekovens are responsible for most of the prositution in the city since 1994 and are known to have a (weak) alliance with the Albanians. Crimes: *Murder *Human Trafficking *Prostitution *Extorion *Loan Sharking *Also known to run an illegal underground Pornography ring. Territory: *Old Town (West Carcer) 'Angels of Death MC (White)' One of the most well known biker gangs in the United States and even the world. The Angels Of Death are one of the most violent and active biker gang in Carcer City, not to mention the largest. Due to witnessing the horrors of their actions as a child, Ricky has a hatred for them. Crimes: *Murder *Rape *Arms Dealing *Manufacture of Crystal Meth Territory: *Stones (Portland) 'Witches MC (White)' Based on the Pagans MC, the Witches are the main enimes of the Angels of Death. They are the second largest biker gang in Carcer City and like the AOD they are very violent. Crimes: *Assault *Murder *Arms Dealing *Rackettering Territory: *Mantleburrow (Portland) 'Lost Angels MC (Mixed Female)' An all female, lesbian-biker gang. The Lost Angels are often looked down upon by other gangs for obvious reason, and in turn the Lost Angels have a hatred for the other gangs in the city, especially the White Crusaders. Crimes: *Murder *Assault 'Hoods (Mixed)' The Hoods are not a gang, but a massive alliance of thugs and criminals who work together as one big firm. They are considered to be at the bottom of the food chain and are used at thugs and henchmen for higher ranking criminals and groups. Crimes: *Work as henchmen for other gangs and criminals 'Street Wannabes (Multiple)' Street Wannabes is the term used to describe a number of minor street gangs found all throughout Carcer City, specifically in Portland and West Carcer. These gangs come from many different races, ethic groups, locations and, backgrounds. Most of these gangs are incredible small and almost never play a major role in Carcer City's underworld. Crimes: *Numerous Category:Gangs